Two's Company
by Beckeh
Summary: A Snape adopts Harry fic. After being tormented by the Dursley's and rescued by Remus and Severus, Harry is 'adopted' by Snape, and Snape remembers his own childhood and just how alike they are...(no slash, sorry. ) Please RR!
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

The familiar jangle of the belt echoed down the hallway, making Harry's heart miss a beat. He sat up in his bed, which was stained with a number of different colours - crimson, yellow...everything which showed the clear sign of abuse.  
  
The many locks on his door all opened with a click, Harry jolting at every familiar little 'clack' of the metal... His door swung open slowly, creaking frightfully like in an old horror movie, and like a horror movie, the 'murderer' stood in the door.  
  
Vernon Dursley was holding 'the belt' in his hand. It wasn't any ordinary belt - he had customised this one himself. At the ends he had super-glued large, pointy stones - he had also glued spikes along each length of the belt.  
  
He smirked one of his evil smirks, swung the belt to his side, and lashed it at Harry.  
  
'Don't cry, don't scream, don't give them what they want...' he thought desperatly, clutching his pillows in agony and despair, yet after the twentyith lash, he let out a long and piercing scream, which he was sure could be heard all the way down Privet Drive.  
  
Even with his eyes shut, Harry could tell that Vernon was satisfied. He heard his loud booming footsteps walk away from his body, and shutting the door, locking every bolt that was on the other side.  
  
Harry turned over and tried desperatly to hold back his tears, and tried to get to sleep....sleep would ease his pain...  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
A number of hours later, in the early morning, Harry heard something land on his windowsill from the outside. Harry painfully turned over, feeling his ribs move slightly out of place.  
  
"That didn't feel normal," he said to himself sarcastically.  
  
As he stared out of the window, he had only just noticed something - the Dursley's had failed ot bar his window, like they had done just before his second year at Hogwarts. On the other side of the window was a large white bird, who looked familiar.  
  
"Hedwig..."  
  
The snowy owl chirped loudly - Harry hadn't seen her since Dursley had chased her away down the road with a rifle. Harry had been sure she was shot, but he was obviously wrong.  
  
"H-Hedwig, shush....I'm coming."  
  
Harry climbed painfully out of bed. He was sure his arm must have been fractured.  
  
Using a surprising smount of strength, he opened the window and let Hedwig in. Even though she couldn't display facial emotions the way a human could, Harry could tell she was horrified. Hedwig quietly flew over to his bed, as to make as little noise as possible.  
  
Harry rummaged around for something - anything - he could use to write on. He finally found a shred of paper which had been ripped from the photo album Hagrid had gave him in his first year. The painful memories came back to him, when Harry had watched Vernon rip up his photo album, before burning it. He spotted a biro under his bed, which had been used by Dudley to stab Harry painfully in the leg.  
  
He started to write, with shaky hands,  
  
"To whoever Hedwig brings it to,  
  
Get me away from this place, Please, I feel like they will kill me at any time.  
  
Harry."  
  
Harry checked the letter, read it twice through - his hand was shaking so violently the words were barely legible. He had no more paper, however - He rolled the paper up and gave it to Hedwig.  
  
"Hedwig, take that to anyone, anyone...Ron, Hermione, Dumblefore, Hell, even Snape...please, just take it."  
  
Hedwig nuzzled Harry under his chin affectionatly, which made Harry smile. He stroked her along her back, and smiled. With that, Hedwig flew out of the window and into the horizon.  
  
"Please, hurry...."  
  
Harry crawled back into his 'bed', and drifted off into what he hoped was sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
Severus Snape looked out into the morning, inhaling the crisp air. The landscape around his derelict home was beautiful  
  
- this was one of the only times he could come to his family mansion, when he had no more errands at Hogwarts. Though this place had many painful memories etched into it's past, when his family was not here, it had an ambience on peacefulness flowing al throught the mansion and its grounds. Severus felt so content he had even washed his hair, and it was now a non-greasy sort of silky smooth.  
  
He had just turned away to go to the Great Hall when something had flown into the back of his neck. He felt the sharp pain of talons digging into his neck, and let out an 'argh' of pain. He turned around to see a large snowy owl on his desk, hooting loudly.  
  
"Isn't that - aren't you Potter's owl?" he said quietly, spitting when he said 'Potter'.  
  
The snowy owl nipped the back of his hand.  
  
"Ow! Jesus - ow, what is it?"  
  
Hedwig held out the leg which held the letter which Harry had given her, and he took it reluctantly.  
  
"What the - I can't even read this, you stupid bird."  
  
Hedwig screeched at him loudly, which made him recoil, placing his hand over his ear to block out the noise.  
  
"Fine, fine - uhh...."  
  
Severus quickly made out the lopsided and altogether illegible words, and sneered.  
  
"Kill him at anytime?"  
  
He was about to throw the letter into the fire, when he imagined Dumbledore's reaction - it was a look of sadness, when he found out Harry had been killed.  
  
"....Argh."  
  
Severs strode out of his room and up a flight of stairs, into a large empty fire place. At that moment Hedwig came flying into that room, hooting loudly.  
  
"Fine, fine, alright-" Severus rummaged around for a spare bit of parchment, fining a large roll of stained paper. He picked up a nearby quill, dipped it in a pot of ink and began to write-  
  
"Potter,  
  
Tolerate them for a little while longer. I'll inform the Order.  
  
S.S"  
  
He handed it to Hedwig, who immediatly took off for the skies.  
  
Severus scooped up a handful of grey powder, and stepped back into the fireplace.  
  
"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," he shouted loudly.  
  
He let the ash in his hands fall to the floor, and he was gone in a flash of green flames. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Rescue

Harry moaned - he had hoped he had passed out, as to not wake up this morning.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
Harry turned over and looked at his door. Some of the light that usually crept its way under was blocked by the shadow of Vernon.  
  
"GET UP, FREAK! Time to make us our breakfast."  
  
Harry heard his Uncle's footstep grow fainter as he trudged down the stairs. He painfully rolled himself off his bed and landed onto the floor with a loud thud, which was followed by a nearly inaudible crack. He slowly got himself to his feet, and swayed a little, before grasping the door handle desperatly for support. Holding back his tears, he slowly opened the door and stumbled down the stairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
Harry had just begun to take the plates out of the cupboard when Hedwig flew into the kitchen window, and into the sink with a small but loud splash.  
  
"Hedwig!!" Harry hissed. He pulled the snowy owl out of the sink and dried her with a tea towel. Hedwig flapped onto the drying board and held out the leg contaning Severus' reply. The ink had run badly, but he could make out a few crucial words.  
  
"Tolerate...Longer...inform the Order. S.S?"  
  
Harry looked from the letter to Hedwig a number of times.  
  
"Hedwig...did you take this to Snape?"  
  
Hedwig gave Harry on of her smalls hoots that usually meant 'yes'. Harry sighed - but then again, he was the desperate.  
  
Harry was just about to write a reply, when he noticed Vernon standing at the kitchen door, looking livid and deadly.  
  
"So," he breathed menacingly, "So..."  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
Lucky for Severus, the two people he needed most were still at Grimmauld Place. They had had a meeting only a few hours ago, and they had remained for reasons unknown to Severus.  
  
"Severus, what is-?" Molly Weasley began. Severus held out the letter from Harry. She squinted as she tried to make out the lop sided words into some a little more coherent as she read it out aloud.  
  
"Please...come...kill anytime?"  
  
"Molly, let me read it," came the soft voice of Remus Lupin, who snatched the letter from Molly. With his sharp werewolf sight, he re read the letter as it was originally written. Molly gasped loudly, clasping both her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Remus, would should we do?!"  
  
"Rescue him comes to mind," Remus said calmly, scrunching the letter up in his hand angrily, "I'll go, tonight. I know where he lives."  
  
"So do I," Severus said quietly, "And I know more curses then you could ever hope to know, Werewolf. So I'm going."  
  
"You will tag along. I can distract them, and get harry - you can deal with that bastard of an uncle," Remus growled - it wasn't in his nature to swear often, and when he did it was obvious that he was angry.  
  
"And what about me?" Molly piped in. She never liked to feel left out.  
  
"Notify Poppy, bring her here, or....just tell her. Most likely we'll come back here, so tell her to either meet us here or..."  
  
"At my family mansion," Severus said, much to the surprise of Molly and Remus.  
  
"Severus, I know for a fact you've never liked Harry, but...I don't know, it's just that I've never imagined you allowing a Potter into your house."  
  
Severus shot Remus one of his infamous death glares.  
  
"Just saying."  
  
"How long would it take for us to fly to Surrey?" Severus enquired.  
  
"About...3 hours. From here, and including the state of our broomsticks," Remus said, poiting to a rusty pair of broomsticks propped up in the corner of the room.  
  
"Then we fly now."  
  
Grabbing a broom each, Severus and Remus both mounted them and kicked off, and soared out of the window. Severus muttered something under his breath, and both he and Remus blended into the sky like human chameleons.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two.  
  
"Which way is Surrey?"  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
Harry found himself, again, gripping his pillow which such might he thought he might rip it, as Vernon Dursley brought out what had become his new best friend, and continued to lash Harry around the back with it. Harry bit his lip so hard he could swear he was drawing blood.  
  
'Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream...'  
  
Yet his mental reassurance wasn't enough to stop Harry from crying so loud windows could shatter after his fifteenth lash.   
  
"Did I ever recall telling you to speak?..."  
  
Usually, Harry wouldn't reply to these rhetorical questions, yet for some reason he found himself struggling to get up off the floor, and finding no strength in himself to do so, he bit Vernon on the leg.  
  
"OW - FUCK! Why...y-you insolent, little..."  
  
Harry could have slapped himself if he had the strength.  
  
'Mental note to self: when you have no strength, don't try to retaliate.'  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
"Severus, I honestly think it's dark enough."  
  
"We're not going anywhere until that light goes off."  
  
"But Severus, that's a different house."  
  
"We cannot be seen."  
  
"But Severus, they're not going to see! There isn't even anyone IN the bloody window!"  
  
"Yes, but - OW! You trod on my foot, Werewolf!"  
  
"See?! It's bloody dark enough!"  
  
"Not until the light goes out! Don't make me hex you, Werewolf!"  
  
"Not if I hex you first, you bas-"  
  
But Remus' threat went unheeded as Severus stepped out into the street, meaning that the Muggle light had finally gone out.  
  
Severus pressed his fingertips against the Dursley's front window, getting a good view of the inside. It looked like quite a plush place, with all the most modern furniture.  
  
"Alright, Werewolf. Apparate inside."  
  
Severus shut his eyes briefly and apparated inside. Where he had taken the surrounding air with him, the magic he had used make a loud 'pop', which echoed off the walls.  
  
"Upstairs. I can hear something."  
  
From upstairs footsteps and general clamour could be heard. Remus looked around, still fascinated by the muggle furniture.  
  
"Werewolf, can you hear what's going on up there?"  
  
Remus shut his eyes as if he were in deep thought. After a minute or so, he opened hie eyes again.  
  
"I heard a bed creek, it sounded heavy. I take it that fat bastard Dursley finally rolled into bed...we'd best go up there."  
  
They carefully climbed the stairs, Remus carefully poking at the muggle electric lamps that lined the stairway.  
  
"Which one is Harry's bedroom, do you wonder?" Remus said sarcastically, as he pointed to a room with about fiteen locks on the door.  
  
Severus strode over to the door, and whipped out his wand. He circled all the locks with it, before muttering 'Alohomora'.  
  
All the locks snapped off and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Severus and Remus winced, hoping that the Dursley's hadn't heard that.  
  
Severus hesitated to open the door, merely looking at the handle. Remus took the lead, and pushed down the handle with equal anxiety.  
  
As soon as the door was opened a foul stench hit them. They winced, but continued to tread cautiously into the room.  
  
"Harry?..."  
  
"Werewolf..." Severus said breathlessly, pointing at a bundle of rags in the corner.  
  
Remus gasped, and went pale.  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
Crouched under a dilapidated table was Harry, in the flesh, or what was left of it anyway. He was shivering, despite it being a warm summer night. He was merely skin and bones, with tears and cuts all over his body, along with some heavy bruising that shined purple. His usual ebony hair was patched with grey, and was sticking in clumps.  
  
"Dear Lord..." Remus gasped. He couldn't manage anything else. Severus was staring at him, with a vacant face. Remus slowly knelt down next to him.  
  
"Harry?..."  
  
the frail figure lifted its head up to look Remus in the eyes - even Harry's emerald eyes, with usually shone a vivid emerald, had lost its colour.  
  
"Proffesor Lupin?..." Harry managed. he coughed weakly.  
  
"Shush...no need to call me Proffesor anymore..."  
  
"...Remus?" Harry rephrased, putting on a weak grin.  
  
"Yes, Harry...we're going to take you away from here."  
  
Harry managed another very weak grin.   
  
"Great," was all he could manage, before his head lopped onto his chest. Remus scrambled for his wrist.  
  
"He's got a pulse...guess he passed out...Severus?"  
  
Severus was still staring at Harry with an emotionless expression. Here, Harry Potter, son of the man who made Severus' life a living hell, lay near to death, and he felt a pang of sympathy spread through his body, along with more emotions...horror, shock....guilt? Was that it? He wasn't sure.  
  
Remus scooped Harry up into his arms.  
  
"C'mon. We'll have to apparate back to Grummauld Place, I-"  
  
Remus' sentence was cut off when Vernon Dursley barged into the room, brandishing the rifle he had attempted to shoot Hedwig with.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," he said, with an evil grin plastered to his face.  
  
He pulled back the trigger. A loud boom erupted from the barrel - and the bullet first went through Severus' left arm, before lodging itself in Remus' left shoulder. Another bullet was fired, this time at Severus' leg, and it was a direct hit. Severus grabbed onto a coathook on the wall for support.  
  
Remus'surprisingly, held back his screams, and held onto the limp Harry with even more force.  
  
"Remus-" Severus started. He was cut off by Vernon jumping on his figure.  
  
Severus felt like he was going to be sick. He bent over forwards so that Vernon flew over his and into the wall, and he raised his wand once more.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
The bolt of magic shot at Vernon, and hit him in his side. He writhered in pain, screamed and twitched, and Severus found he didn't care.  
  
"Mind you, this doesn't even scratch the surface of how much pain you've caused Potter..." He turned to Remus, who was wincing in pain, "Remus? Ready to go?"  
  
Remus gave him a painful nod. Severus put his right hand on Remus' right shoulder, and apparated out of the house, into the street, and back to Grimmauld Place, where they were both greeted by Molly Weasley and Poppy, who both let out a gasp.  
  
"Harry - Remus - Severus-" Molly gasped, trying to take in all their injuries. Severus had walked away with a gunshot to his left arm and a large graze that cut into his flesh on the back, aswell as the gunshot wound to his leg, Remus had a gunshot wound to the shoulder, and Harry was covered in so much bloody rags that they couldn't make out his injuries.  
  
"Remus, let me take him," Severus said, holding out his arms for Remus to put Harry in. Almost as soon as he moved his arms, he let out a small cry of pain. Severus quickly caught Harry and layed him on a makeshift bed, which was compiled of many blankets for a matress, and a few small cushions to make up for a large pillows. Poppy took over, shoving them all out of her way. She tipped a few vials down Harry's throat with little ease, before whipping out her own beach coloured wand and pressing the tip against where she could clearly make out broken bones.  
  
About 10 minutes later, she sighed and stepped back.  
  
"Right. That's all the broken bones. he'll have to heal the emotional pains himself."  
  
Remus had been watching from a distance, clutching his shoulder. He sighed with relief, before walking slowly over to Harry and stroking his forehead.  
  
Severus limped over to the sofa nearby, and let himself fall onto it, and winced with pain, before blacking out. 


	3. Chapter 3 Revenge

A/N: Whoa. 14 reviews already?! Did I ever tell you guys that I love you? I do. Lovelovelovelovelove.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K owns all her characters. I own any original characters I may decide to throw into the fray...uh, yeah.  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
"Severus?"  
  
The words echoed throughout Severus' head, causing an aching pain each side when it did. He slowly opened his eyes - he was still on the sofa, though the pains in his arm and leg were considerably less noticeable, though they did sting a little with every oulse that ran through his body. He saw Remus' face swim over him, his face awashed with concern. Severus sat up, with little difficulty. Remus' shoulder had been healed, and was resting in a bandage for support.  
  
"Werewolf...what-" the memories of what had happened suddenly came flooding back to him, causing another ache in his head,   
  
"Werewolf, is Harry-?"  
  
"Harry's fine, Severus. He's still asleep, as far as I know. We took him upstairs. You can go check on him if you want."  
  
Severus lifted his legs over the stack of pillows lined up at the bottom of the sofa and slowly got up. He swayed a little, but nothing too dizzying kept him from striding over to the staircase and procceding to climb it, the steps creeking everytime he put his weight on them.  
  
"Werewolf, which one is he in?"  
  
"The second one on the left. It's the most comfortable and the one with the most light."  
  
Severus climbed a few more steps, waking up some angry potraits ("Damn staircases, can't you wizards apparate up them instead?!") and walked along the dusty corridor to the second door on the left. He took a deep breath before slowly opening it (and to his surprise it didn't make a creeking sound like almost everything else in the house did), and walked inside. The only bed that was in there was empty.  
  
"Potter....Harry?"  
  
Severus looked around, and found a shivering bundle of rags in the corner. He slowly walked over to it, and placed a hand on top of the rags and pulled back the sheet.  
  
Harry seemed to be asleep, though shivering madly. He was hugging his knees to his chest in a somewhat protective manner. His face was sheet white, even whiter than what Severus' skin naturally was.  
  
Severus' face dropped. He looked at the floor, then at Harry, and decided to carry him back to his bed.  
  
As soon as Severus placed his hands under Harry's knees to pick him up though, Harry awoke with a start, and shouted loudly at the top of his lungs.   
  
Severus jumped a foot into the air and stumbled backwards. He simply stared at Harry for a second, before snapping out of his stupor and rushing forward to try and calm him down.  
  
"Harry, Harry, shush-"  
  
"No, not the belt, not the belt...never..." Harry still had his eyes shut - Severus figured he must be having a nightmare. Severus placed his arms on Harry's shoulders and shook them.  
  
"Harry!!"  
  
At that moment Harry's eyes snapped open - the colour still hadn't returned to them, and they remained a dull grey-green.  
  
It took Harry a moment to realise where he was, before remembering when he had stayed here when a number of adults, including Snape, were having a meeting downstairs.  
  
"...Proffesor? What am I..." Harry looked at his hands, as if something disgusting were on them. He raised them to his face and cupped his facial features into his palms.  
  
And Harry cried.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Here was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Quidditch hero, defeater of Voldemort on a number of occasions, crying his eyes out in front of - on to - Proffesor Severus Snape, the most (or one of) despised teacher in Hogwarts. Harry had his face in his hands, with his forehead on Proffesor Snape's chest.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Severus patted Harry's head once, before realising just what he was doing and raised Harry's head with his fingers on Hary's chin - he wasn't about to turn caramel on Potter just yet.  
  
"Harry, whats wrong?"  
  
Harry blew his nose on the sheets, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, "Vernon. He....haunts me. In my sleep. He won't leave me alone. He's still out to get me."  
  
"Harry, no ones coming to get you. Not while...the Werewolf and the Order and..." Severus hesitated, "...not while I'm here."  
  
Severus stopped - Did I just say that? He thought frantically. He looked Harry in the eyes.  
  
"Harry, I know you don't like it, but let me use Legilimency on your mind...it might get things off your chest. A Bit...yes?"  
  
Harry nodded weakly. Severus bore into his eyes, like he usually did at school, but not in his usual menacing way. A number of images flashed through his mind...when Vernon had ripped up Harry's photo album containing all his pictures of his friends and parents, when they had him at knife point when he refused to make them their dinner, when he watched Vernon customising the belt...  
  
It seemed Harry also saw these images, because right after the belt image, he flinched. He also whimpered, and did a terrible job of hiding it. It was obvious he didn't want to see his least favourite teacher seeing him cry.  
  
"Harry, get into bed and get some rest. I have some things to do."  
  
Harry tried feebly to get up from his corner of the room, but slipped back down the wall. Severus put his left hand under Harry's knees and his right under his arms, and carried him over to the bed. He pulled the sheet over him, and Harry only twirled the corner of the quilt around his finger.  
  
"...Proffesor Snape? I don't want to be a bother. I know you don't like me."  
  
Severus spun around, a look of hurt on his face, "Harry...you're not being a bother. Not one bit. Get some sleep, I'll be back later. Werewo...Remus and Molly are downstairs, if you need someone to talk to."  
  
Severus looked out of the window for a brief second, before apparating out of the room, taking some of the air surrounding him with him, resultng in a 'pop'.  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
"Petunia, it's that freak again! Get the-"  
  
Vernon's call for his rifle went unfinished, as Severus had him up in a chokehold against the wall. His eyes bore into Vernon's, revealing his memories....the day they found Harry on the doorstep, the day they celebrated his fifth birthday by giving him paperclip and locking him in the cupboard, the day when he tried to shoot Hedwig, while Harry screamed for him to stop...  
  
Severus smirked evily.  
  
"So, so...whadda ya gonna do to me now, freak? Gonna pull a rabbit out of a hat and hope I'm allergic to them?£ Vernon seethed, just as evily.  
  
"Give me a moment. Hmm, let me think, which curse should I use? Oh, there's so many painful ones...but, hmm, I think i might have just the one," Severus replied, half sarcastically and half evilly.  
  
"Relivio Crucio o Harry Potter!"  
  
Vernon suddenly started screaming as what seemed as loud as a jet plane taking off. He suddenly stopped, and dropped to the floor, twitching and rolling over in pain. He was actually crying, too.  
  
Severus smirked so evily it wasn't human.  
  
"Oh, and incase you're interested, that's a rather recently discovered curse. It lets you relieves all the physical and emotional pains of a person, in this case, Harry Potter. So. You know how much pain you've caused him now? Not that you'll be able to do any more damage, we're going to keep him far, FAR away from you. And if you come within a mile of him, I'll know, and you WILL be sorry."  
  
Vernon was still rolling around on the floor screaming, but Severus was sure he had heard. He looked around the room - the muggle house itself was quite sophisticated.   
  
Something shining in the light caught Severus' eye. He walked over to the bottom of the fireplace and picked up a small glossy piece of paper - a photo, in fact. James and Lily Potter were pictured in it, holding a baby Harry Potter in their arms, with a train station in the background.  
  
Severus smiled, warmth spreading throughout his body. He couldn't hide it. Even if James had made his life hell in earth, it was certainly a happy little memory. He quickly wiped the smile off his face and turned it into a smirk. He turned around to face Dudley Dursley, an obese little boy with the face of a pig.  
  
"Hmm...'cording to what I saw, you caused quite a little havoc with Harry too. I think you should have a little of this, but I feel it would further warp you're already warped, evil mind. So I think it take it down a notch. Consider yourself lucky. Crucio."  
  
Severus said the spell almost lazily, as the bolt hit Dudley in his thigh. He fell to the floor, twitching and writhering in pain, along with Venron who was still shouting considerably loud.  
  
He was enjoying them suffer so much, he didn't hear Petunia come down the stairs, armed with Vernon's rifle. And she was crazy enough to do it, too.  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
Ooooooooooh! Bad Petunia! smack Don't you dare lay a finger on my Sevvie! NO! 


	4. Chapter 4 Recovery

Petunia raised the rifle so it was equal with her eyes. She had obviously never handled a rifle before, but had probably observed Vernon using one before.   
  
She pulled the trigger, and fell backwards as the bullet flew across the room.  
  
The bullet flew across the room in a nanosecond, and came in contact with Severus' left side, around the area were his kidneys were. For a moment, he didn't seem to react. He then spun around and looked Petunia in the eyes. She looked satisfied, if a little shaken. Severus looked at the floor, then at his hand, which was clutched to the bullet wound.  
  
"Apparate. Dammit, apparate."  
  
Severus repeated over and over in his head, but he wouldn't vanish.  
  
"APPARATE!"  
  
He had to shout this out loud before he would vanish, and end up in mid air outside in Privet Drive, in the dead of night, were rain was falling heavily from the heavens. He looked up - the rain felt pleasant on his face. It even seemed to distract him fro the pain in his side. He started to take a step forwards, but slid of the kerb and into the road. He quickly managed to pick himself up, and looked around - from the ground, he had no idea where he was going, and the broomstick he used to get there was gone.  
  
"...I am so screwed."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"Remus?..."  
  
Remus spun around - Harry was standing in the doorway, looking a little shaken, but some colour had returned to his face.  
  
"Harry!"   
  
Bother Molly and Remus sprung forward and gave him huge hugs, which Harry returned.  
  
"Remus, where's Proffesor Snape?"  
  
"Severus? He went upstairs to see you, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, but then he went out and...you...didn't see him leave?"  
  
Remus shook his head slowly, and looked up towards Molly, who also shook her head.  
  
Harry suddenly had a thought - What had Severus said earlier....'I've got some things to do...'  
  
Harry suddenly grabbed Remus' shoulders and shook them violently, "Remus, he's gone to the Dursleys house! He's gone to get revenge for me, I'm sure of it!!"  
  
Remus looked utterly confused.   
  
"He did? Well, he's a very powerful wizard, he should be-"  
  
Remus suddenly remembered how they had both been caught off guard - though cruel the Dursleys were, they always had something up their sleeves.  
  
"Molly - we need to get to Surrey, now. Can we apparate there?"  
  
Molly looked around frantically, "Well, it would be faster, but what if we got lost? And-"  
  
Molly never had a chance to finsih her sentence, as Remus grabbed both Harry's and Molly's hands, and apparated. A split second later, they were in front of the Dursleys home.  
  
"Remus, how - how did you get us here in one go?"  
  
"I don't know, don't care, we just need to find Severus, now. Harry, you go - Harry?"  
  
Harry was already off sprinting down the road, drenched from the rain, in only a too-big t-shirt, baggy trousers and no shoes.  
  
"Harry, come back here!"  
  
"REMUS! MOLLY, REMUS, HE'S OVER HERE!!"  
  
Remus ran as fast as he could to where Harry was pointing, with Molly bringing up the rear. Harry whimpered, as he pointed a shaking finger at a man in drenched black robes, clutching a hand to his side feebly, with laboured breathing.  
  
"Oh my god...Molly...Molly, call Madam Pomfrey, now. Use this owl, it's a pocket owl, very useful, very fast..." in his worry Remus hadn't been noticing that he was rambling slightly.  
  
Harry had knelt down next to Severus, his tears mingling withe the rain falling onto his cheeks.  
  
"Proffesor?..."  
  
Snape's head looled to Harry's side. He opened his eyes, slowly, blinking from having salt water fall into his eyes. His face held no exxpression, but his lips turned up at the corners, into a weak smile.  
  
"Harry."  
  
With that, Severus' full weight fell to one side, and he stopped moving.  
  
"Proffesor..." Harry choked, before pressing his head to Severus' chest.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
In the nights that followed Harry didn't sleep, and neither did Molly or Remus. They were all so equally worried about him that they barely spoke above a whisper at all times, and refused to eat alot. Severus' condition had been getting steadily worse, but Poppy kept reassuring them that his condition would worsen before it improved.  
  
They had all rushed to the Hogwarts hospital wing via a fireplace in Mrs Figg's house (who handily kept a batch of Floo Powder with her) when Severus had stopped moving. For a few minutes, he had stopped breathing, but his pulse had come back after some basic first aid manouvers.  
  
No one spoke during the day. They all seemed to be transfixed to the table or some distant object, obviously in deep thought. Of course, none of this had helped Harry's trauma. He had always seemed to wake up screaming and in a cold sweat when he had dozed off in the hospital wing. In fact, the three of them never left it.  
  
Remus had been scratching at a table for hours on end - Molly was so distraught she was usually seen pacing up and down while dabbing her eyes, and Harry just refused to eat.  
  
"Potter, eat. Severus wouldn't want you to be starving yourself for his sake."  
  
Harry reluctantly swallowed a mouthful of bread, with ached his throat from his crying.  
  
Poppy had had enough after a few days, and decided to spite their drink with a simple sleeping potion. They all fell for it, and went into a dreamless sleep that lasted a whole day.  
  
Harry was the first to awake - he found himself flat on his back in a hospital wing bed (a feeling he knew far too well), with light shining onto his face. He sat up and looked around, and saw Severus in the bed opposite him. To his amazement, he was sitting up and reading a book. Harry's heart jumped - he rushed out of bed and over to Severus.  
  
"Proffesor! How're you feeling?"  
  
Severus put his book down and stared at Harry contently.  
  
"Alright. You?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, totally...I gotta borrow some of that dreamless sleep stuff from Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Once I'm out of this bed, I could whip some up for you. Not too difficult."  
  
"Sir, I already told you, I don't want to be a bother."  
  
"And I've already told you, you're not. Now go to breakfast, you look famished."  
  
Harry was so happy he followed Severus' order without hesitation.  
  
"Harry seems to be getting attached to you," came a warm voice from a corner.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and possibly the greatest wizard alive, stepped out from the far corner of the hospital wing. He was dressed in casual but elegent dress robes, will Fawkes was perched on his left shoulder.  
  
"Holy hell, Albus, I wish you wouldn't do that." Severus said, putting his book down for a second time.  
  
"Forgive me, Severus. But I needed to observe some things."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed - he only wished ot get back to his book.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, Severus...I have been observing Harry's behaviour as of late. Depsite all the trauma he's been through, he seemes to be slowly, but surely, warming up to you. You saved him, you comforted him, you even seemed to want to get revenge on his behalf. Despite being the son of the man who gave you quite a bit of trouble at school, you are certaintly showing some signs of starting a good friendship with him," (Severus winced uncomfortably - he had a good idea of what was coming) "And, I now know it was a slightly bad idea to send Harry to live with the Dursleys, even if it was for the best, to keep him away from our world until he was ready...and now, of course, he'll need looking after. He's still only fifteen, sixteen in three days."  
  
Albus broke off. He was sure Severus knew what he was about to ask him.  
  
"Do think about it, won't you?" 


	5. Chapter 5 Thoughts

Dislclaimer: I don't own Snape, Harry, Lupin etc. Dammit.  
  
BTW, I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews. I love you all. This chapter will be about each other feelings over the recent events. Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
It's just....weird. Damn, why was I so worried about him? Only last year I hated that guy, and now I'm starting to warm to him. I feel like picking up a potions book and reading it through the the end, and thats saying something. Then again, if I were to be an Auror I'd have to put up with him for another two years anyway. And now I'm mentally rambling onto myself, making no sense what-so-ever.   
  
But....why did he want to get revenge? For me, of all people? I could let the Ministry of Magic or the muggle police deal with them. So...why did he...  
  
Is he...warming up to me aswell?  
  
Oh, my god, that is not a Snape thing to do. Warming upto 'The Potter Brat'? Proffesor Snape, the teacher known for hating the guts out of me?   
  
Damn, who's taken the milk...I'm not eating dry Cheerios.  
  
Even weirder, now I want him to turn into the old Snape again. I kinda...liked him that way. He gave me something to take my anger out on, but now...well, it'll be upto him to loath me first. I'm ramling again.  
  
Harry laughed out loud, making the other teachers around him stare at him, puzzled.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Oh, great, just effing great. Dumbledore suddenly thinks I love Potter all off a sudden. and wants me to adopt him. Just GREAT. I don't LIKE Potter, it just wasn't right for those muggles...those things...to treat him that way.   
  
But...he kind of reminded me of myself, at that age. It's....strange.  
  
At fiteen I was in his position, the very same...was that why I was so concerned over him?...  
  
Dammit, my waist hurts...I wonder if Poppy took the bullet out and threw it away? I would've liked to have studied it. A tiny thing like that causes so much havoc.  
  
Now I'm rambling.  
  
But those...those bastards, what gives them the right to beat Harry up? Was it because...he was a wizard? Or because he had done something to them...dear God, I know he heates them but he wouldn't hurt them. No way. They DID give him a roof over his head for some while...but what made them turn against him so?  
  
I could murder Albus, he's the one that made Harry live with them. Why couldn't he let another wizard family take him in? Or himself? Or Minerva?! One thing's for sure, he is not going back to Surrey. But then...oh, fuckkit. I hate Albus.  
  
..I hope Poppy doesn't see me sneaking out...she'd have my head. Must get to office...must make potion...  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Severus slowly tiptoed out of bed, but as soon as his left foot touched the ground, a whip-like pain shot up the left side of his body. He grunted, before clasping his right hand to his mouth, in hopes that Poppy didn't hear him. He pulled on some baggy night trousers to go with his grey nightshirt, flung his black night gown on and limped out of the ward.  
  
When he was out of the door, he punched the air - he'd actually made it out of the hospital wing, under the eye of Poppy, who had NEVER let anyone -   
  
"SEVERUSSSS!!!"  
  
Poppy's shrill scream echoed throughout the corridors. Severus gulped. Poppy's eyes seemed to be on fire, boring into his own, nostrils flared. She began to chase him at a run - Severus limped as fast as he could, down the stairs and through an archway leading to the staffroom.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Minerva sipped her morning tea sleepily - it wasn't until her third cuppa that she was fully awake. The staffroom was deserted except for herself. She had begun to brew another tea, until-  
  
"SEVERUSSSSS!!"  
  
Minerva spat out her tea - an instant later Severus burst into the staffroom, took a limping jump at the sofa and hid behind it.  
  
"Severus, what on-"  
  
"I'm not here!!" Severus hissed.  
  
A second later Poppy burst into the staffroom, nostrils flared like an angry bull, eye's piercing into Minerva's like an eagle.  
  
"Where is he?! I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
"Uh - who, Poppy?"  
  
"Severus!!! He's meant to be resting, he not allowed out of the ward for another day yet, think of all the damage he could do to himself! He came in here, I know it!!!"  
  
"But...uh, Poppy, darling, no ones...come in here..."  
  
Poppy let out a 'hmmph' of anger, before storming out and running down the corridor towards the entrance hall. Minerva turned around to the sofa, and Severus floated up from behind it.  
  
Minerva laughed, tying to stifle it once she had recieved one of Severus' death stares.  
  
"And what was that about?"  
  
"Minerva, uh - have you seen Potter?"  
  
Minerva giggled, "Oooh, Severus is warming up to a Gryffindor."  
  
Severus threw a mini-tantrum, "I AM NOT! Just tell me, have you seen him?!"  
  
"No, I haven't. But I think he might be in the Great Hall, eating - Severus, where are you going?!"  
  
Severus limped out of the staffroom towards his office, desperatly trying to remember the ingredients to a dreamless-sleep potion.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
"You did WHAT?!"  
  
Harry couldn't believe what Dumbledore had just said. Dumbledore only replied with one of his hearty chuckles.  
  
"I simply asked Profesor Snape if he could look after you, at his family mansion. I'm sure it would be better then going bakc to Surrey?"  
  
"Well - but - you-" Harry was flailing his arms about in a fury.  
  
"Harry, have you not noticed? You are both slowly, but surely, warming upto eachother. If I were you, I'd take advantage of that - it's only common knowledge that Proffesor Snape isn't exactly fond of his students. He was worried about you Harry, as you were him. He has been worried over your safety before Harry, you know that. Just please, think about it. But don't say anything to Proffesor Snape until he starts to say something to you."  
  
It was at that moment that an owl flew in through the top window of the Great Hall, with a small package tied to its leg. It landed on Harry's shoulder, and held out its leg. Harry started to untie the loose knot that had held the package to the owls leg, and let it fall to the table with a small thud. The owl flew off, clipping Harry around the head with its wing.  
  
"Ow - wonder who this is from..." He ripped the brown wrapping paper covering it. Inside was a black, velvet box - he slowly lifted up the lid, and on top was a note.  
  
"So you can get a little sleep every now and again.  
  
Regards, S.S"  
  
Inside the velvet box was eight small bottles of dreamless-sleep potion. 


	6. Chapter 6 'Hostage'

Disclaimer: Blah, you know whats coming, but I'll say it for the sheer fun of it! I don't own JK characters, silly. Wish I did though. Then I could make them do cool stuff. Anyways.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Severus looked from Poppy to the door - he'd have to make a mad dash for the exit, anything to stop him from facing the wrath of Hogwart's mediwitch, who was infuriated with him for running from the Hospital Wing with a bad limp right under her nose, which she took as an insult. Poppy gave Severus a wicked grin, which made even Severus recoil.  
  
"You'll come back with me. Now. Don't say a word."  
  
There was a moments pause in which none moved. It was only when an owl hooted from outside that Severus limped madly for the door in a frantic effort to escape, yet it was all in vain. Poppy had shouted '"Petrificus Totalus', and made a 'swish-and-flick' movement with her wand, to paralyze Severus, then make him hang in mid air. She smirked evily, and procceded to leave Severus' quarters with a triumphant look smeared onto her face.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Harry felt somewhat tired almost the instant he looked outside - it was only about three in the afternoon, yet his recent lack of sleep tried to mentally force him back into bed. He took this chance to try out his new 'dreamless-sleep potions gift' he recieved from Snape...Severus.  
  
It was then he thought about something he would never consider doing in the case of Severus Snape - buy him a goft in return. But, knowing so little about his potions proffesor, he was sure he would find this a daunting task. Who would know Snape so well they would know what he desires?  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"And just so you don't escape from this bed until I say so, I've put a sheild charm around the edge of the matress. Yep, no more escaping for you, my friend..." Poppy said, giggling almost insanely, not looking back as she strode into her office, leaving a bewildered and defeated Severus to gaze idly at the ceiling until Poppy would let him free.  
  
"...Hmm. Where's my book?"  
  
Severus looked around, only to find his book on the bedside table, which was in the other side of the shield.  
  
"Arrrrghh!"   
  
Snape threw a mini tantrum, before rolling over to try and get some sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"Proffesor?"  
  
Harry stepped cautiously into Dumbledore's office. Fawkes was perched on his golden plated perch, looking very regal and preened, his red-orange feathers gleaming in the dim candlelight of the evening. Dumbledore was in his chair, gazing idly into what Harry percieved as nothing, as he usually did. Dumbledore looked at Harry with his icy, yet warm blue eyes.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"W-well, uhhm....y'see, Proffesor Snape sent me, uhm, a gift, And I wanted to give him something in return but, uh, I don't know what, and you've known him for a bit and, well, I was wondering if you'd have any idea as to what he would...." Harry stopped - Albus was smiling, his grin spreading from ear to ear, "....want. Uhm, Sir, why are you smiling like that..."  
  
"No reason, no reason."  
  
Harry knew very well what the reason was - Albus had been right about him and Snape getting to know eachother better.  
  
"But yes, I do know what he would want. More than anything else, in fact. It's not something you can buy with money, though....nope."  
  
Albus stopped, still smiling. Harry mentally cursed him.  
  
"(Why can't you just tell me?! Argh, crazy old fogey.)"  
  
"...So?"  
  
"Well, what he wants more than anything, Harry, is someone who he can talk to."  
  
Harry was stumped.  
  
"You mean a friend? Well, I mean, you're his friend, aren't you?"  
  
"No, Harry, much more than a friend. You see...from what you saw in his Legilimency classes last year, the attempt where it backfired, you saw brief glimpses of his past. You are the only person who's gone through anything quite like he has, Harry. As a child, he was abused, not being let ino the public for nearly all of his life. As a child, he was alone. Quite like you."  
  
Harry was staring idly at Fawkes, who was staring back, though he had taken everything Albus has said in.  
  
"So...you mean, the best thing I can give in return is my friendship? Not something expensive like, uh...A firebolt? Or a silver cauldron?"  
  
"Precisely. I do believe Severus is being held, um - 'hostage' in the hospital wing. I believe he could use someone to talk to."  
  
------------  
  
Next chapter - Harry tried to befriend an angry Snape! Rawwwrr!!  
  
BTW, I know a genre for this story is 'Angst' - there will be angst in later chapters. Updating may be slow because as of the 5th of july 2004, I am on Work experience, though I should be able to find some time to write a few chapters. Adios, and thanks for the reviews, guys. I love you all!! kissies 


	7. Chapter 7 Change of Heart

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I know alot of you are surprised/shocked/angry that Sev is warming upto Harry so fast - but don't you fret. I intended do writer that, see!! oo; Don't get angry with me, all will be revealed in this chapter. Or something.  
  
WARNING: This chater will be horrificly short.  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
Harry was still studying the clear bottles when he suddenly had a thought - what date was it?  
  
"Professor? What day is it?"  
  
Albus smirked, "The day before you come back to school. There really is no point in leaving and coming back tommorow, so I guess you can have Gryffindor tower to yourself tonight. If you're all well now, you can go there."  
  
Harry started to get out of bed, making a mental note - first thing he should do is find Severus...Snape, and thank him.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Severus was confused. Only a few hours ago, Severus had felt such sympathy towards Potter that he had sent him a full case of Dreamless Sleep Potion to him.  
  
Good Lord, what WAS he thinking?  
  
What was he feeling, for that matter?  
  
"...I HATE him...what on earth is happening to me..."  
  
Was it..guilt? Was it something that just...had to be done? Or was it the fact that Severus went through exactly the same thing when he was Potter's age?...  
  
Severus got himself up from his armchair groggily, and set off for the staffroom.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Harry was half way to the staffroom when he spotted Snape, slowly striding down the corridor which echoed his footsteps.  
  
"Professor! I just wanted to - "  
  
"Thank me?" Severus finished him sentence for him, "I thought as much. I suppose it comes as a second nature for you when so many of your friends have saved you, countless times."  
  
Harry's heart stopped - what was he saying?...  
  
"Well, don't thank me. I don't need thanks - to be honest, I only sent you those so I wouldn't be woken in the middle of the night my Poppy, alerting me that you've seen more visions, or something along those silly lines. Now that school is starting tommorow, I don't want any of this, and I don't need it either. Don't expect anymore gifts from me, Potter."  
  
The same sneer Snape usually wore in his potions class returned to his face, yet this time it pierced through Harry like an arrow. Usually it would only make Harry roll his eyes, yet this time it went straight to his heart, making it ache.   
  
"...Last year...ever since I attended Hogwarts, you've hated me and I've hated you. And I know why now. It was my dad, wasn't it? Well, I'm sorry, alright?! I'm sorry my father was such a stupid bloody asshole to you, alright?? And if he was still around I'm sure he'd feel the same way."  
  
Harry stared at the floor, not daring to see Snape's reaction.  
  
"...I thought you had changed. I didn't expect you to actually like me more after this, either, just show a little more gratitude. But when Albus told me that he had asked you to ADOPT me...jesus christ, I was scared, but something told me that it might work, and I was willing to accept if you were...but, yunno what?..."  
  
"Potter, I don't care what you have to say. Anything that escapes your mouth is irrelevant, I don't need to hear it-"  
  
"I thought men were supposed to mature in their late twenties? You're being so childish, SEVERUS, it's almost laughable."  
  
Harry 'ughed' in digust and sadness, before turning his back on Severus and storming back to the hospital wing. There was a long awkward silence, as both started to walk away from the scene. Harry heard a near inaudible sigh escape Severus, who's pace had quickened as he made his way back to his chambers.  
  
"Oh, one more thing!" Harry called down the hallway.  
  
Snape didn't turn around, but he didn't have to to find out what Harry did. Harry whipped out the small boz that held the vials, and let it fall to the ground, obviously breaking something within it. Severus didn't even so much as wince. He merely turned around, shouted "Accio Box", then "Reparo" as it soared through the air, catching it with his free hand.  
  
"Well, if you don't want them, I can put them to better use," he said simply, before turning around and storming off, leaving a brokenhearted Harry to take in what had just happened.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Told you it would be short. 


End file.
